In the quiet of the night
by MegEvans1983
Summary: There's nothing like a romantic trip to rekindle that spark ... Sam, Andy and a pool (one-shot)


**A/N: **A story involving Sam, Andy and a pool was requested over at TWC - so here it is ;)

As for a timeline I'm basically thinking at some point in season five, where Sam and Andy need a break from the day-to-day to rekindle their relationship :)

Hope you enjoy, and feedback would be much appreciated!

* * *

**Va-ca-tion (n).** **A respite or a time of respite from something****. (Synonyms: break, holiday, leave.)**

* * *

"So, where are you two lovebirds from?" Angus asks; an elderly gentleman, who's stricken up conversation with Sam at the buffet this evening.

"Toronto." Sam answers with a smile before taking a sip of his beer. One hand is wrapped around the bottle, while the other is wrapped around Andy's shoulder.

Angus is sitting next to Rosie; his wife, who has already shown Andy her entire collection of pictures of her children and grandchildren on her very-recently-purchased smart phone.

"That's a great town," Rosie gushes. "Our eldest son actually lives there with his wife and two kids. He's a firefighter."

Sam and Andy nod their heads taking in this information, while the word _'hose monkey'_ undoubtedly flashes in their minds.

"What do you do for a living, Son?" Angus asks Sam.

The two men had hit it off just standing next to each other earlier in the buffet line. According to Sam a talk about tools and fixing trucks had sparked an immediate connection between them, and it hadn't been long before his and Andy's dinner for two had turned into a dinner for four instead.

"I'm a Detective at 15 Division in Toronto," he tells Angus.

"And you, Sweetheart?" the elderly man asks Andy.

"The same."

Rosie's brows quirk up at that revelation and asks if she's a Detective as well.

"No, a Police Officer, but who knows?" she shrugs her shoulders small. "Maybe one day."

She can feel Sam's eyes on her and turns her head towards his – meeting his penetrative gaze. His brown pools are electrifying and only add to his gorgeousness.

"How did you two meet?" Rosie's voice cuts through their haze, and makes them take their eyes off of each other and instead train them back on the elderly couple sitting across from them instead.

Andy can't keep from giggling at that very question, because really is there any other way to describe their first meeting than her tackling him to the ground in a back alley.

"We met..," she starts, but is cut off by Sam's confident tone of voice.

"She tackled me to the ground and tried to kiss me," he quips making Andy turn in her seat to face him again – this time however with a scowl on her face.

"Excuse _you_?" she asks raising an inquisitive brow at him and his tell-tale explanation of how they first met.

"What?" Sam asks tongue-in-cheek shrugging his shoulders.

Andy shakes her head at him unable to keep from smiling at him, something that doesn't go unnoticed by their dinner companions.

"Please _do_ continue..," Rosie prods them. Being a hopeless romantic, and an avid romance novel reader, she's only _too_ happy to hear the story behind Sam and Andy's relationship.

* * *

"The stars are out tonight," Rosie says an hour later walking up to Andy. They are standing outside the restaurant, while Sam and Angus are settling the bill.

Gazing into the darkened sky that's only lightened up by the stars, Andy feels like they're a thousand miles away from home when in reality it's much less than that.

"They sure are," she agrees smiling softly down at the petite woman.

"Our children and grandchildren gave us this trip as an anniversary present."

"That's sweet of them," Andy tells Rosie.

"Yes, Angus and I have been married for fifty years now. An entire lifetime it seems," she adds after having caught the shocked look on Andy's face.

"That's quite an accomplishment." She can't even phantom knowing someone for that long, little own having been married to someone for fifty years.

"How about you my dear?" Rosie asks making Andy realize that neither she nor Sam had divulged where they were in their relationship. "How long have you and Sam been married?"

That right there makes Andy gasp out loud. "We're not married!" she maintains vehemently.

"My mistake," the elderly woman all but apologizes holding both her hands up in surrender.

"No,_ I'm_ sorry," Andy apologizes.

She had stupidly enough believed that when returning from the taskforce, Sam would _still_ be waiting for her, but he hadn't.

There had been a Marlo by then, and that very fact had taken Andy for a loop and not even pretending to be over him had worked, because she hadn't been.

Probably _never_ would be.

But after _many_ months of going back and forth, sexual tension, longing glances and backing each other up on various cases, they had finally begun to _communicate_.

He had ended his thing with Marlo, and Andy had told Derrick – a guy she had dated on-and-off-again - that she couldn't see him anymore.

And now they were trying to put the pieces back together.

They were committed to making it work, but also recognized the fact that it would take a lot of hard work – from both of them.

And that's exactly what this trip is about.

Andy had found a small resort – complete with a pool and an amazing view of the surrounding area and had arranged it so that they'd both be off of work for a couple of days.

So, now here she is – trying to define their relationship to this sweet, old lady, and finding it extremely difficult.

Throughout dinner, Andy had noticed Rosie's eyes taking in her and Sam.

Things had definitely changed between them since they had decided to make another go at their relationship.

It seems that these days Sam can't go ten minutes without kissing, caressing or just plain touching Andy. Not that she's complaining, but it's a completely new side of Sam, and could very well explain why Rosie has been under the impression that they were married.

"Dating then?" she asks quirking an eyebrow at Andy.

"Yes."

_Dating _is a very good word for what they are doing at the moment.

Although it isn't.

People, who don't know about their history will perhaps be thinking _'what the hell are you waiting for?'_ but taking it slow is exactly what Sam and Andy have _never_ done, and that's the exact reason why it's the way to go.

They've never had problems expressing themselves physically, but with words? Well, that's an entirely different story.

* * *

"Hey..," the warmth of Sam's body engulfs Andy from behind when he wraps his arms around her shoulders.

Kissing her softly behind the ear, he pulls her body into his causing a soft moan to escape from Andy's lips. "Hey, yourself..," she turns her head slightly to look back at Sam, who is grinning abashedly back at her.

"Thank you for tonight, you two," Angus says. "It was a pleasure to spend some time with two of Toronto's finest."

"Our pleasure, Angus," Sam tells the elderly man taking his eyes off of Andy for a minute and offering a hand to say goodbye.

Andy walks into Rosie's open arms and hugs her warmly, while Sam shares a strong handshake with Angus before they switch.

"I gave Sam here our e-mail and phone numbers, Love, so we can keep in touch," Angus tells his wife wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Lovely."

"You take care of yourselves," he tells Sam, who now has his arms wrapped around Andy's body again.

"You too."

* * *

"So, now what, _Detective_?" Andy asks a little while later when they're walking hand-in-hand through the many sun loungers that are standing in the enclosed pool area.

"You love saying that, don't you?" Sam laughs when they've stopped walking and Andy's back is turned to the side of the pool.

"What? _Detective_?" Andy drawls out the word placing her palms flat on his cotton-clad chest. He's sporting a pair of dark jeans as well as an untucked white button-down shirt.

"That would be the one; _yeah_," Sam tells her, while his eyes are running over her appearance as well.

Andy's wearing a pair of green cotton shorts on top of her black bikini briefs and an oversized off-the-shoulders blue tunic on top of her black bikini top. After a day of doing nothing but swimming around in the pool, her hair is naturally curly and her skin is bright and shiny after a full day of taking in the rays of the sun.

Taking in the sight in front of him, Sam can't keep his face from contorting into a wide grin with his dimples on full display.

"Like what you're seeing, _Detective_?" Andy drawls.

"Stop with the _Detective_-stuff already," Sam says, shutting her up with a deep kiss.

His hands are framing her face, while his tongue explores her mouth. He feels her hands dipping into the back pockets of his jeans, giving his cheeks an extra squeeze for effect.

"What's gotten into you, McNally?" he mumbles against her lips when he feels Andy's hands underneath his shirt feeling up the muscles in his back.

"Nothing," she shrugs her shoulders. "_Yet_," Andy adds with a wicked grin on her lips taking a step back to take _all _of him in.

For the first time, Sam actually takes in where they're standing. Andy's feet are placed no more than a meter away from the ledge of the pool.

"_What?"_ Andy asks eying him suspiciously.

If there's one thing that she knows about Sam Swarek these days then it's his insistent need to joke around with her; whether he's teasing her, tickling her or just plain dumping her onto her couch after having carried her through the front door.

"What?" Sam mimics her earlier words with an _oh-so-innocent_ shrug of his shoulders.

Only he isn't.

Innocent, that is.

Looking behind her, Andy is suddenly in on his game, but she's not playing. They've been into the pool several times today already, and there's no way she's letting Sam push her in when she's fully clothed.

Okay, she does have a bikini on underneath it all, but that's beside the point.

When she feels Sam's body crowding hers again, his chest actually touching hers now, she whips her head around – with a very clear look in her eyes.

"Don't!" Andy warns him, digging a pointed finger into his chest.

"Don't _what?_"

"You know exactly _what_!" she stresses taking a tentative step back, knowing perfectly well that if she takes one more step she'll be standing at the bottom of the pool soon.

"You might have to enlighten me."

"Sam!" Andy glares at him. "I'm really not kidding here!"

Although she's trying to remain firm, Andy can't keep a soft smile from appearing on her lips and that's the only incentive that he apparently needs.

Because next thing she knows, Sam is placing two hands on her shoulders and is moving her backwards to the very edge of the pool.

"Do you love me, McNally?" he asks out of the blue making Andy's eyes bulge straight out of her head in amazement.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!" she shrieks when during her amazement at Sam's earlier words he has pushed her into the pool.

Resurfacing from the water; coughing and spluttering, Andy drags her soaked tresses behind her ears before rubbing her eyes and glaring glumly up at one grinning Sam Swarek.

* * *

"You look good wet," Sam muses wickedly enjoying the way that the blue tunic is now showcasing Andy's very revealing bikini top.

"I _can-not_ believe you just did that!" Andy whales on him – mouth agape – and with her hands perched at her hips with the water reaching her to the waist.

Unable to keep from laughing, Sam tries to look as apologetic as he can – and failing miserably. It's been nice to actually see Andy smiling and laughing lately, and he wouldn't mind to have a little fun with her. But judging by the scowl on her face, he may have overstepped this time.

"Sorry, come here," he walks to the ledge of the pool and holds his hand out for her to take it.

But Andy isn't feeling charitable – in fact she's feeling like giving the good _Detective_ a little something that she likes to call payback.

Wading through the water, she puts on her brightest smile placing her wet hand in Sam's _very_ dry one.

"Sam..?" Andy turns her soft eyes on his, which should probably have told him that _he_ were about to get wet as well. She only uses those eyes when she either wants something or has something in mind that she can't put into words.

"What?" he grins down at her when he's seconds away from hauling her out of the water.

"Do _you_ love _me_?!" Andy yanks at his hand hard, and before Sam knows it he's falling head-first into the pool.

Coming up for air, he combs his fingers through his drenched hair giving Andy the most exasperated look that she's ever seen on his face.

"You look good wet too," she shoots back at him taking in his soaked appearance unable to contain the giggles that are pounding their way through her equally wet body.

His once dry white button-down shirt is now drenched and showing off Sam's chiseled chest and chest hairs through the wet fabric.

"Really good," Andy adds with raised brows before taking small breast strokes to get to where Sam's standing now.

"Isn't this where _I'm_ supposed to be mad at _you_ for soaking _me_?" he asks when Andy reaches him, curling her arms around his neck.

"Maybe," Andy raises her shoulders minutely kissing him chastely on the lips before retreating again. "Maybe _not_," she adds running her fingers through Sam's wet hair and kissing him soundly on the lips.

"I like the way your mind works," he says against her busy lips.

"Yeah..?" Andy moans when she feels Sam's arms around her waist, pressing their most private parts against each other.

"Definitely," Sam tells her thrusting his tongue into Andy's open mouth in mid-moan letting the sounds of her pleasure take him away.

* * *

Ten minutes later Sam's shirt and jeans as well as Andy's tunic and shorts are haphazardly thrown onto the ledge of the pool.

Sam and Andy however are wrapped around each other underneath a small bridge over a part of the pool that works as a perfect hiding place – if anyone were to venture into the pool area after closing hours.

"You're perfect..," Sam groans licking his way up Andy's throat.

"Mmm…don't stop…please..," she pleads with him.

"Not planning on stopping," he whispers into her ear right before biting her earlobe gently. "_Ever_," Sam adds slipping one strap of her bikini top off of her shoulder.

"Sam..?" Andy's voice is weak and hazy when she feels his lips drop to her very tender breast that are only seconds away from being revealed to Sam's hungry lips.

"What?" he asks lost in his quest to pleasure Andy.

"We can't..," she licks her lips when Sam's tongue makes contact with her bosom making Andy arch her back.

"We can't what?" he asks slipping the other strap of her bikini top off of her shoulder.

"Have sex," Andy all but stumbles over her words when Sam's lips and tongue caress the swell of her breasts.

"Who said anything about having sex..?" he grins against Andy's skin.

"Oh, I don't know..?" she giggles wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "Could be the way you're trying to divest me off this thing," Andy plucks at the thin fabric of her bikini top, while giving Sam a knowing look.

"Fine," he grumbles. "How about some '_under-the-water-action'_ then?" Sam asks with a smirk. "Since you seem to have a problem with the '_over-the-water-action'_ part."

"'_Under-the-water-action'?"_ Andy snorts, but quickly retains her equilibrium when she feels his fingers plucking at the waistband of her bikini briefs.

"You're wet," Sam announces after having dipped a finger _inside_ those very bikini briefs. "Very wet."

"Sam!" her voice is a squeak feeling that talented finger of his dipping inside of her now. Her nails are digging into his shoulders when Andy's muscles contract around that finger of his.

"God! You feel good..," he groans attaching his lips and tongue to her throat making her tilt her head back taking in everything that she's feeling.

"So do you..," Andy sighs in the back of her throat sliding her fingers down to play with Sam's chest hairs. "Very good," she moans when her fingers are sinking inside his boxer briefs.

"Damn!" Sam bites down on the delicate skin below Andy's ear at the exact moment her idle fingers make contact with his erection.

"I'm close!" she squeaks when his finger picks up pace and is sliding in and out of her core making her insides clench at the intrusion.

Grinning against the skin of her throat, Sam whispers his go-ahead into Andy's ear, and it doesn't take her long to command.

He covers her mouth with his when she reaches her release and swallows her pleasure making sure that no one hears her come.

* * *

"Here," Sam wraps Andy in a fluffy towel after they've gotten out of the pool much later.

"Thanks."

Tilting her head back with a grip on her chin with his thumb and forefinger Sam asks her if she's okay. The last thing he wants is to move too fast with her.

Sure, they've been together since picking up the pieces of their relationship, but this trip is about re-connecting and not necessarily frolicking in the pool. But somehow every ounce of control that Sam usually has evaporates when he's alone with this woman.

And he won't have it any other way.

"Sam..," Andy sighs standing on her tip-toes, winding her arms around his neck. "I enjoyed it, I loved it, and _I_ love _you_."

"I love you too," his warm eyes tell her pressing his moist lips against her forehead.

"See how easy that is now?" Andy asks with sparkling eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..," Sam scoffs at her.

"But seriously though..," she says turning serious. "Tonight has been great, _you_ have been great," Andy closes her eyes when she feels Sam's fingers tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"So, you're okay?" he wants to know.

"I'm more than okay," Andy grins up at him. "And..," she begins kissing him softly on the lips before continuing. "If you take me upstairs to bed, I'll show you just how okay I really am," she whispers huskily in his ear.

"Lead the way, McNally," Sam tells her holding his hand out for her to take.

"My pleasure, _Detective_," Andy grins blazingly up at him before taking his hand in hers, and leading him upstairs to their room.

There's a lot to be said for vacationing.


End file.
